


One Rick for Every Morty

by supremegreendragon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Arguments, Insecurity, Jealous Morty, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Rick, mysterious rick - Freeform, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: After collecting all the Mortys, Rick decides (with a heavy heart) to let them all go.Morty is afraid he'll only capture more after he gets bored. He's afraid he'll have to fight for his attention all over again. Why can't Rick ever be jealous too?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	One Rick for Every Morty

“It’s a fucking Morty zoo in here,” Rick muttered under his breath, twisting his wrench into the robot on his desk. Mortys of all shapes and appearances were packed in the garage like a can of sardines. They chatted with each other like they were all at a party, dumb smiles and everything.

Rick wished he hadn’t caught so many of them. His original was sitting on the workbench beside him, swinging his legs back and forth. He glanced at his grandfather in confusion.

“Why did we get them all from the storage again, Rick? We’re only supposed to have 5 at a time.”

“Morty,” Rick began, looking at him like he was stupid (which he was), “I’m not going to play Crapamon with you guys forever. It’s time to take them back to their own world.”

Morty’s eyes went wide and Rick caught a strange glimmer of happiness, “Really?”

“Wow, Morty. Don’t be too heartbroken about it.”

“I’m….just glad for them is all. I bet they miss their original Ricks.”

“Yeah…guess so. Although odds are they don’t all have Ricks.”

“Oh……so they’re going home Rickless? What if someone else captures them and makes them fight?”

“Sucks for them.”

“Don’t sound too heartbroken about it,” Morty said, intentionally using Rick’s words against him.

Before Rick could respond, someone from behind him tugged at his coat. He turned to look at his Flower Morty.

“What?” he asked.

“Um….is that robot going to remove the flower on my head?”

“No. It’s going to take you home.”

Flower Morty frowned, “I hate this flower. Can’t you just remove it? And don’t take me away. I wanna be with you forever…..”

“No can do, squirt,” Rick ruffled the Flower Morty’s hair, being careful not to damage the petals. He noticed his original Morty glaring at them for some reason but he chose to ignore it, “You’re Flower Morty. The flower is your whole identity. It would be abuse if I removed a part of yourself.” He chuckled heartedly.

Flower Morty frowned, “You’re….still going to force me to go back home?”

He looked so sad and cute. Rick couldn’t help but ease his worries, “Hey, buddy. If you really wanna stay with me, I won’t complain.” He noticed his original glaring even harder now, going so far as to grind his teeth together.

Rick’s words lifted the Flower Morty’s spirits, for he smiled. The flower on his head seemed to sway in happiness as he smiled.

“Oh. Okay. I’m glad, Rick. Because you’re my Rick. I can never go to another one.”

When he left, the original Morty was still glaring. Rick rolled his eyes and decided to take the bait, “What’s your problem?”

“Nothing.”

“Whatever,” Rick sighed. If Morty was going to be elusive like that, then Rick sure as hell wouldn’t spend any extra effort in prying.

Morty’s dark look softened, “I wish they all had Ricks. One Rick for every Morty and all.”

“And let me guess. This little paradise of yours has everyone happy in the end?”

“Well…yeah,” Morty stated, not acknowledging the fact that Rick was mocking him.

“And why do you think—” but Rick’s question was cut off by yet another hand tugging at his shirt. He was never going to finish the robot at this rate. These little guys kept demanding his attention.

This time it was his Morticia pulling at his coat, “Rick, some of the boy Mortys keep hitting on me. It’s really weird….”

“Yeah, that sure is,” Rick agreed, arching his brow at the strange conundrum. Then he asked, as if he was a responsible adult, “Who’s doing it?”

Morticia pointed at Good Time Morty and Friendly Morty. Both of them were eyeing her with a devious smirk, Good Time licking his lips, and Friendly shaking with a disturbed, excited smile.

“Be right back,” Rick left his original with Morticia and walked over to the two troublemakers. The two gave him a guilty smile. They both knew they were caught, “I know you Mortys are gross little perverts, but can you not go flirting with yourselves? Look, you know me, guys. I’m Rick. I don’t like to set limits. But if one of you guys is uncomfortable, then we’re all going to be uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t do anything. I was just giving her a compliment,” Good Time argued.

“What? You complimented her breasts or something?”

“….maybe….so what?” Good Time asked defensively, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Friendly shook and smiled, his sweat making him smell worse than Unkept Morty, “I just wanted….to be her friend….And her hair looked so pretty….I petted it…It was nice and soft….She’s a good friend…”

“What did I say about touching people?”

Friendly didn’t frown, exactly. Frowning seemed like an impossibility for him. However, his smile did seem to tug downwards, as if he was trying, “That I’m never allowed. Ever.”

“That’s right. Friendly Morty, you’re the reason Lawyer Morty has to issue so many damn restraining orders. And as for you, Mr. Good Time--- you just need to not look at anyone ever again, let alone touch them,” Rick burped out loud, then turned around, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got to have five minutes to myself without one of you assholes bothering me.”

He came back. Morticia smiled at him in gratitude and walked away. Rick rubbed his temples, feeling tired to the bone.

“You Mortys are so much work. I’ll be glad to get rid of all the extras.”

“You complain but you seem to be enjoying yourself,” his Morty stated bitterly, “I hope you don’t capture a whole bunch of other Mortys when you get rid of these. We’re not expendable, Rick.”

“Is that what this is about? You’re feeling insecure about how you’re a dime a dozen?”

“I’m feeling sorry for the Mortys. Especially ones without Ricks of their own. Everyone treats them like they can’t do anything on their own.”

“Because they can’t. Every Morty needs someone to look after them. They’re a ton of work. It’s why a lot of Ricks need a break from them,” Rick dug into the robot’s chest cavity, connecting wires together and screwing in bulbs.

Morty hopped down from the workbench, his arms crossed and his frown deep. He looked at all of the other Mortys, the pity apparent on his face.

“If the realities are really infinite, then I bet some of these Mortys needed a break from their Ricks. Not the other way around.”

“Sure, Morty. You keep telling yourself that,” Rick chuckled.

His amusement pissed Morty off, “Is it really that unbelievable, Rick? To think that Mortys have problems with Ricks too?”

“Morty, I’m not saying you being a lot of work is a bad thing. But when all of you are competing for my attention, wanting me to solve problems like a scrap knee or a date with Jessica….when that happens every two seconds, of course I feel overwhelmed.”

“Which is why there should be a 1:1 ratio. One Rick and one Morty. You can agree with that, right?”

“Pfft! Get real, Morty,” Rick finished the last of the screws and closed the chest cavity with a satisfying click, “You’ve seen people own multiple Mortys. Even your dad—”

“—Don’t remind me.”

“—There are too many of you guys to have your ideal world ratio. You should really feel lucky there are Ricks who are okay with taking care of more than one.”

“ _Taking care?_ We’re not helpless!” Morty cried out.

Rick was about to argue his point, but he didn’t have to. Another helpless Morty interrupted them, effectively trashing Morty’s absurd claim. It was Rick Morty this time. His light blue wig didn’t completely cover the brown hair poking from the top of his head. The fake brain he was usually holding was nowhere in sight.

“I want my flask,” he said.

“I already told you, you can pretend to be me or whatever. But I ain’t giving you any booze. I’m the real deal. I’m the one who needs it all.”

“Fuck you,” Rick Morty said.

Rick just chuckled at the insult, not angry at all. It was actually cute the way these guys tried to hurt his feelings.

“Listen, I’ll give you some whiskey if you let me take you home,” he fibbed, “Now go and tell Jerry Morty how dumb he is. Go on.”

When the Rick Morty left, the original Morty let out a sigh, “You’re so nice to them all….”

“Why are you acting like that’s a bad thing?” Then Rick had a thought, and he had to suppress laughing out loud, “You’re jealous. That’s what this is about.”

“I am not!”

“Ohhhhh, boy. No wonder you want a one-to-one ratio. You wanna be my only Morty. Well, I don’t know why you’re upset now. I told you I was going to release them.”

But Morty didn’t look convinced. It was as if he wasn’t trusting Rick’s words on this. Maybe he was afraid that Rick would change his mind and keep the Mortys after all.

“I’m not jealous. I helped you catch them.”

“Your emotional reactions tend to have a delayed response, Morty.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Don’t be so embarrassed. It’s only making you look more pathetic.”

“Fuck you, Rick. Just because I’m tired of you collecting versions of me like trading cards, doesn’t mean I’m jealous. How would you like it if I went to another Rick?”

Rick just shrugged his shoulders, keeping cool while his grandson worked himself up into a frenzy.

“Go ahead, Morty. Just say the word and I’ll take you to the Citadel right now. I’m sure one of those stuffy Councilmen will be more than happy to take you off my hands.”

For just a moment, a crushed look flashed across Morty’s face. For just a moment, Rick regretted what he said.

But as soon as the moment was gone, so was Morty. He ran out of the garage as fast as his legs could carry him, shoving past Goo Morty and nearly running over Ancient Morty.

Rick didn’t follow him. He decided to let Morty cool off. And maybe by the time he came back from sulking, Rick would have all these extras back in their own world.

He picked up his robot and turned to Rainbow Shirt Morty. With a turn of a dial, he looked at the screen that he installed into it. There he saw the world that Rainbow Shirt belonged. There was a Beth with pink hair, a Summer with purple and a Jerry with green. They were all cuurently posting fliers on their missing Morty.

“Looks like your family’s looking for you. I better get you home.”

Rainbow Shirt looked ready to cry, “Don’t make me go! You’re my Rick.”

“Don’t worry. As soon as I zap you back to your home, the Morty chip in your brain will fall off on its own. You’ll be happy to be back. I promise, kid.”

The colorfully dressed Morty opened his mouth to plead with him not to, but Rick was too fast. With a flash, Rick teleported him back to his own dimension. The other Mortys were too stupid to notice what he had done. It would make this easier, since they wouldn’t run off.

And once he was through with all of them, maybe his own Morty would be back to normal. He wouldn’t have any reason to be jealous. He wouldn’t have any reason to try to make Rick jealous either. Rick almost laughed as he thought about it. Morty had really tried to make him jealous by threatening to go to another Rick. How pathetic can he get?

Zap, zap, zap. It took a long time, but Rick finally got rid of the last Morty. The garage was empty and quiet….and lonely. Rick buried the sadness he felt in his heart. He knew he couldn’t keep those Mortys forever. But it still hurt to see them all go.

A loud screech interrupted his thoughts. It was a scream he had heard many times before, especially from all the battles he had these past few days. Morty was crying out in pain. Another Morty’s voice cried out, but it sounded much more like a battle cry.

Confused, Rick rushed over to the front lawn. What he saw made his heart sink.

A Buff Morty punched his original Morty square in the nose, giving him a black eye. Morty fell backwards onto the ground, his energy spent. Across from the Buff Morty, standing in the sidelines of the battle, was none other than Mysterious Rick. His wide smile looked so sinister.

“Good job. Now get out of the way. I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment,” he shoved his Buff Morty aside, then cradled the original in his arms. For a second it looked like a comforting gesture, then Mysterious Rick pulled out a gun that would inject Morty with a manipulator chip. Rick was frozen in horror.

“No…” his Morty said meekly.

“Don’t fight it, little guy. You’ll be my Legendary Morty, and you’ll be the only one. You wanna feel special, right? I will make you feel soooo special, sweetheart.”

“No…” Morty weakly tried to shove the gun away. But Mysterious Rick was too strong. He pushed the device closer to Morty’s temple. Closer….and closer….

Finally, Rick jumped out of his paralyzed state, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, asshole?!” He grabbed the gun in an attempt to wrestle it out of Mysterious Rick’s hands. Mysterious Rick kept a firm grip on it, but at least the gun was away from Morty. The two scientists glared at each other.

“I weakened him fair and square. He’s my Morty now.”

“He belongs to me.”

“I don’t see his chip.”

“That’s because he’s my original, dumbass.”

“No chip means he’s free for grabs,” Mysterious Rick argued, “I _will_ have him. He’s the Legendary Morty.”

“Legendary my ass. He’s just an ordinary Morty. He’s not worth your time so leave him the fuck alone already.”

“You’re lying! He MUST be the Legendary Morty. Otherwise, why are you trying so hard to keep him all to yourself.”

“BECAUSE HE’S MY MORTY!”

With one last yank, Rick pulled the gun away from Mysterious Rick’s grasp. Then he brought out his portal gun, shot a portal in the ground, and dumped the gun inside. Mysterious Rick yelled angrily.

“Go and get it,” Rick taunted. Mysterious Rick didn’t have to be told twice. He went down for his lost gun while his Buff Morty followed, the portal closing behind them. Rick had made sure to put in coordinates that were super far away and confusing to navigate. Hopefully, it would keep Mysterious Rick from bothering them for at least a few hours.

With that done, Rick turned his attention on more important things. He cradled Morty in his arms, examining the fresh bruises on his face. Rick tossed Morty’s hand over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. Morty rubbed his wounds, managing to stand without falling back down.

“I’ll get you some serum for that,” Rick promised.

“Rick…..thank you.”

“No problem. I wouldn’t let that asshole take you away.”

Morty looked back at the empty garage, “I guess everyone else is gone.”

“Yeah….they went back home.”

“I liked them….I just wish they all had their own Ricks….”

“So, you wouldn’t have to be jealous, right?” Rick said. When Morty glared and opened his mouth, Rick stopped him, “Hey, don’t be so embarrassed! If it makes you feel better, I was jealous when Mysterious Rick tried to capture you.”

Morty’s expression softened considerably, “R-really?”

“Well yeah. And not just him. If any asshole thinks they can take you from me, they have another thing coming.”

“But you said---”

“—Morty. I obviously knew you were trying to make me jealous. So I called your bluff.”

“So…..” Morty thought, “If I were to go to another Rick for real, you would—”

“—Not let you.”

Morty never looked happier. It seemed that all he wanted was to be assured that Rick wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. Morty hugged him tightly. Rick gave an awkward cough and hugged him back.

“I still hope they’re all happy.”

“They’ll be happier in their own home than as a bunch of extras.”

“Still….I feel sorry for the ones that don’t have any Ricks. I wish we could find some Ricks and give them to them…”

“What? You mean like capture a bunch of Ricks with manipulator chips?”

“Yeah! And I’ll be the trainer this time.”

Rick let out a laugh, “Sure, Morty. Whatever you say.”


End file.
